Ben 10: Infinite Evolution
by DistantStars
Summary: Ben and Rook stumble up with Roxanne McCloud, a banished princess? What happened to King Isaac and Queen Alexandra? Did Enchantress have to do with it? Why did the Galvans make new order? Will a new war rise? New Villains. New Action. New Omnitrix. Will Ben and Rook take the challenge? Is their new partner, Roxanne, trustworthy? Reviews and Favorites welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Infinite Evolution, Vol.1

Chapter One: Curiosities

_Disclaimer: Ben 10 has all rights to Man of Action._

_Author's Note: I am really, sorry. I am very sorry, for not posting recently. Now, I know I must be persistent and post as much as possible. Thank God for my Episode/Chapter List I made on my notebook. Now I can write with more organized and more efficiently, with the idea of what's the episode next. For now, I bid adieu and I hope….I HOPE. My story will please a lot of the new and old fans of the Ben 10 fandom. Go the Distance!_

_P.S.: This will be a remake of my other 'older version' of my __**other**__ fan-fiction. _

Ben sighed deeply as he put his elbow to the window, and his hair blew in the soft wind. Rook looked at Ben, his mouth beginning to form, trying to make a decent conversation. Ben, filled with boredom, made Rook change his mind, knowing it wasn't a good time. Rook looked back at the road, as the traffic of cars began to slow down the highway. Ben's impatience grew as the car only began to go slower and slower in the driveway.

"Aw man, what's the hold up now?" Ben said angrily crossing his arms.

Rook took a deep sigh and shook his head. "Patience Ben, we're almost there." He said in his usual soothing voice.

"I don't care, all I want is…-" An explosion interrupted Ben; he quickly looked outside his window. He squinted and saw another explosion towards a nearby building.

"…a smoothie…" Ben murmured to himself. "Rook, monitor the area, I'll…" Suddenly something else caught Ben's eye, he looked out the window.

It was a teenage girl. She had long black hair and she wore a white suit. She dashed pass the Proto-Truck and Ben watched the fifteen year-old girl in awe.

"Ben, she isn't from around here…" Rook commented. "What shall we do, Ben?" He asked.

"Follow her." He said as unbuckled his seat belt and opened the truck door. He quickly got out and ran in the same direction to her.

Rook shook his head and smiled. "Here we go again." He finished as he got out and followed Ben with his Proto-Tool at hand.

* * *

The young girl running and finally reached her destination. Her dark blue eyes studied the scene, she slowly smiled.

"Great, I knew this wouldn't take long." She said, still smiling.

She finished and quickly ran to the scene and made a stance at her enemy.

"Khyber, I suppose you found your ultimate prey." She began, looking at him carefully.

"I have, Princess." Khyber replied as he pulled out his sword. "Now, I suppose you're not running away, like before. Now, are we?" Khyber directed his sword at her direction.

"I'm not a coward, Huntsman. Do your worst." She summoned blue fire on her right arm.

"Let's dance." He finished and ran towards the girl. She quickly dodged and blasted at Khyber. Khyber turned around and swung at her. She walked back and with her right hand stopped the sword from hitting her.

"Lets see what happens when your sword is on fire." She said and burned Khyber's hand.

He quickly reacted and pulled away his hand. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it at him. Khyber began to chuckle at her act and kicked away the sword from her hands. Her eyes widened and dodged at Khyber's swing. Khyber continuously swung at her, until her omnitrix began to discharge. Her suit disappeared and changed her back to her normal clothes.

"I suppose my 'ultimate' prey is losing time." Khyber remarked and kicked her in the stomach.

She hit to the nearest building, dust surrounded her. She quickly got back up on her feet and dashed towards Khyber. He pulled out a taser gun and shocked her. She fell to the floor and struggled to get up.

"You lose, Princess." Khyber said as he kneeled down towards her, to pick her up.

"Not so fast." A voice said in the background.

Khyber turned quickly and looked at his opponent from the distance; it was Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook. Khyber stood with a smirk.

"I suppose today's my lucky day. I have _the_ Ben Tennyson and her majesty right here." Khyber finished with a chuckle.

Ben leaned his head to the side, noticing the girl's escape. "I guess not." He said smiling.

Khyber turned and noticed also, knowing it was too late to retrieve her back. He looked at Ben, knowing this was his big chance to regain revenge at his ultimate foe.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Tennyson." He said while picking up his sword from the ground. He examined it carefully and looked at Ben.

"Lets not waste time, now shall we?" He pointed it at Ben and quickly grabbed his arm and cornered him down on the floor. Ben looked up, struggling to break free.

"I've gotten stronger, Tennyson." Khyber said, holding him down.

"However, you have forgotten about me." Rook said as he swung at Khyber's face.

Khyber let Ben go and walked backwards as Rook kept attacking Khyber. Ben got up and looked at his Omnitrix. He activated it and scrolled through the aliens and found the correct one. He slammed his hand down on it and transformed.

"Huuuuuuuuuuumongosauuuuuuuuur!" Ben called out.

Khyber chuckled and fought Ben without his sword. Khyber swung at Ben and Ben hit back and continued in sync. Rook looked at the direction the girl ran at, hoping she stood there to watch. He pulled out his locator and tried to locate her as Ben fought Khyber. His locator found nothing at their range and sighed in disappointment.

"Um…Rook!" Ben called out as he blocked one of Khyber's punches. "A little help?" Ben asked as he turned back to normal human form.

"Of course." Rook replied as he put away his locator and went into the fighting scene. He fought back with his Proto-Tool.

"Odd…" Ben said as he tried to transform into another alien with his Omnitrix. "…Why did it time out so quickly?" Ben then murmured to himself.

Ben looked back at Rook, almost defeating Khyber when, suddenly Khyber made a back flip and ran away out of the fight scene. Rook pushed a button on his Proto-Tool and tried to lasso back Khyber but then he threw back an explosive.

Ben and Rook looked at it as it quickly beeped in warning. They quickly ran back towards the Proto-Truck and hid inside as the explosive exploded. The smoke cleared and Khyber was gone. Ben took a deep breath and leaned back onto his seat.

"That was very weird, Rook." Ben began.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Rook asked curiously.

"Well, the Omnitrix timed out as quicker as usual and…it's still recharging." Ben explained as he showed Rook the red signal his Omnitrix had.

"I suppose it was a reaction while you were fighting Khyber." Rook guessed.

"Probably, but what _is_ bothering more…who was that girl?" Ben said as he scratched his head.

"She was rather mysterious…" Rook commented.

"I know…pretty too." Ben said with a smirk.

"I guess, she caught your eye, as the earthlings said it?" Rook said smiling.

"More than that, she stole it." Ben said with a swoon.

Rook chuckled at Ben's reply. "Maybe we should start finding out on who she is, first." He said as he researched on his touch screen.

"I hope she's okay…" Ben says as he looks out the window and Rook begins to drive off to Plumbers Headquarters.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Max Tennyson moaned in reply as he finished hearing their story. He kept on stirring his mysterious concoction in the pot.

"So may you know of this 'mysterious girl'?" Rook asked Max.

Max pulled out the spoon he used for stirring the soup. He served himself a spoon full, sniffed the spoon and took a sip from it. He savored the sample and nodded.

"Needs more spices." He murmured to himself.

"Grandpaaa…" Ben whined, trying to get his attention.

"Well, I don't know of this girl, try looking on the M.W. Files." Max replied.

"Will do, Magister Tennyson." Rook saluted and walked away from the kitchen.

"You too Ben, go with Rook. I won't be any use in this situation." Max commanded.

"Alright, Grandpa." Ben said as he followed Rook to the control room.

* * *

"Good. I've lost them." The girl said with relief. She looked around as she walked in deeper into Bellwood. She began to see the deserted side of Bellwood. She saw many warehouses at her left and her right. She walked with caution, hoping not to be caught by Khyber.

"Going so soon?" Khyber asks.

Chills ran down the girls' spine and she turned around with fear, her heart began to skip beat. She began to walk back slowly as Khyber walked towards her at same pace.

"Oh…did I frighten you?" Khyber asks her with a smirk.

She turned to her omnitrix and it still flashed a red light, meaning it was still recharging. She quickly looked back at Khyber.

"Great…" She murmured and then began to run as fast as she could.

"Good, I'd love a good chase." Khyber said as he followed her deeper into the abandoned street.

* * *

"Got anything on her?" Ben asked as he looked at the main screen.

Rook scrolled down the screen and showed Ben her profile picture and her files. "It says her name is Roxanne Solestia McCloud. She is next in line to be in throne of the Milky Way. However, on this Plumber update file, says that she was pronounced dead by unknown causes. She was only 13 when this happened." Rook explained.

"What's that?" Ben pointed at a hidden file in the screen.

"I haven't seen that one yet…" Rook said and clicked on it.

They scrolled and read, Rook and Ben's eyes widened. "This is her childhood file. She was banished at the age of 5 years old. For…" Rook trailed off.

"Murder of King Isaac and Queen Alexandra." Ben said off one of the newspaper tabs.

Rook sighed as Ben read the article on. He then noticed something else on the article.

"Ben, is that, Azmuth?" Rook pointed at the background in the photo where the court was placed.

"So, the Galvans banished her?" Ben concluded.

"Yes, they did." Rook replied.

* * *

"Daw, tired already? Come on, we're just get getting started." Khyber called out as she hid inside one of the abandoned warehouses.

She breathed deeply and looked out the window and looked back at her omnitrix. "Come on, come on. Work already!" She whispered to herself.

Her omnitrix flashed a blue light, meaning it was charged. "Yes!" She said as she whispered her command.

"Princess, I think I've…" Khyber trailed off and blasted the warehouse open. "…found ya'." He finished.

Silence filled the warehouse. Khyber looked around, trying to find her. "Aww, come on. I don't bite…" He said as he walked around and looked around, slowly.

She cut out the lights and closed the door quickly. Khyber turned around and she hid behind one of the crates.

"Come out McCloud or else I'll count down." Khyber began to threaten.

"Five…"He began.

* * *

"Rook, this is horrible." Ben sad, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I know, even at such a young age…", Rook replied.

"Tennyson, Blonko. Assistance needed at these coordinates." One of the plumbers said through the speaker and at the screen showed up the coordinates.

"Let's roll, Rook." Ben said as he dashed towards the Proto-Truck.

"But Ben, how can we 'roll' if we walk?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Just get in the car." Ben said as he got in the truck.

* * *

"Three…two…one. Times' up, Princess." Khyber finished.

She came out of the crate and electrified Khyber and quickly jumped away. Khyber screamed in pain. She finished electrifying him and saw him thud on the ground. She slowly backed away and began to run out of the warehouse.

She ran as quickly as possible. She looked back and saw Khyber slowly creeping out of the warehouse. Her heart thudded faster and faster. Her steps quickened as if almost she flew out of the scene.

"Oh man, I've done it this time." She said to herself.

She then tripped over a metal rod and fell to the floor. She huffed and looked back. Khyber slowly reached towards her. She tried to get up with all her might, but she was weak. Many times she struggled to get up but she slumped back down. She barely managed to walk a few steps.

Khyber stopped walking and aimed at her with a blaster gun. "Bull's eye." He finished as he shot.

She turned slowly and the blast hit her on her side. She fell on the ground unconscious.

Khyber chuckled and dashed towards her. He stood there as she transformed back to normal. He kneeled down. "You thought you could out-run me, fool." He said and grabbed her by her jacket. "Now, to take you back to your place." Khyber began to walk away.

"Not so fast." Ben said, stopping Khyber.

"Khyber." Rook finished.

"Let her go, now." Ben demanded.

"Well, well. I'll kill two birds with one stone, today. Here Ben Tennyson, and I have her majesty Roxanne McCloud at hand. This is my lucky day." Khyber said and chuckled as multiple aliens came to aid.

"This is the end, Tennyson." Khyber finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10: Infinite Evolution, Vol 1

Chapter Two: Many Greetings and Salutations

_Author's Note: Welp, here's chapter two and thanks for reading! Go the Distance!_

Ben and Rook studied the aliens and looked at the unconscious girl. Ben and Rook looked at each other with determination.

"I'll get the girl and you'll fight the crowd." Ben said with a smirk.

Rook shook his head. "For some reason I knew you were going to say that." He replied and dashed towards the alien army.

Ben quickly ran towards the girl when Khyber blocked him. "Oh no, you don't." He said pushing him back.

Ben then looked at his Omnitrix and switched it into Four Arms. "Fourrr Armmmss!" Ben announced as he finished transforming.

"You won't have four anymore, Tennyson." Khyber threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, Khyber." Ben smirked as he punched Khyber on the stomach and tossed him with all his might towards the nearest building.

Khyber remained unconscious as Ben quickly looked at Rook's direction, knowing he was on his last alien to fight. He transformed back to normal and dashed towards the unconscious girl. He quickly held her in his arms and studied her carefully.

She began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Ben's eyes widened as he saw her wake up. She blinked a few times at him, trying to regain her vision. "Who…are you?" She whispered.

"It's okay; I'm going to protect you for now, your majesty." Ben replied with a smile.

Khyber slowly crept behind them with his dagger up high. Her eyes began to widen and she pushed Ben away, quickly kicking away his dagger off his hand. She then began to punch him and attack him. Khyber blocked her every attack and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and gave her a dark glare.

"You're going to die, Princess." He said.

She struggled to break free and bit his arm as hard as she could. Khyber quickly pulled his arm away and threw her down. She got his dagger and grabbed Ben's hand, starting to run.

"Stay with your partner, I'll fight Khyber." She told Ben.

"But, you're hurt…"Ben said looking at her cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"I'm fine. Now, go." She pushed him away and dashed towards Khyber and continued the already started fight.

Ben shook his head and saw Rook catch up to him. Rook looked at Ben confused.  
"Um…Ben-dude, shouldn't we help her?" Rook asked him.

Ben took a deep breath and blew out slowly. "Yeah." He replied.

Ben dashed towards the scene and the girl was struggling to win the fight. Khyber punched her at her stomach and she fell to the ground. She struggled to get up and coughed a little. Ben ran to her and tried to help her up. She looked at Ben with anger.

"Didn't I tell you to _go?!_ I'm f-fine…" She told him trying to push him away.

"Your majesty, come on. You're dying over here." Ben hesitated.

"_NO. Enough…_I…can take care of myself, thank you." She replied as she got herself up and spit to the ground.

She looked up at Khyber and Khyber laughed at her, shaking in his presence. "You know, Tennyson is right. You _will _need someone's aid, eventually." He said with a smirk.

She only pulled out the dagger and pointed it at Khyber. "I don't need help from anyone." She said darkly. She swung it at Khyber and he pulled it out of her hand and stabbed her side. She quickly wrapped her arm around her cut and kneeled down.

"I suppose, she'll accept you dead anyway…" Khyber said looking down on her.

Ben transformed into Big Chill. "Not when I'm around." Ben said as he froze Khyber and carried the girl.

She struggled to breathe as he hovered towards the Proto-Truck. Rook was already inside. Ben phased through the Proto-Truck and sat down and turned back to normal with the girl in his arms. "Quickly, she's critical right now." Ben said to Rook as he quickly drove to Plumber Headquarters.

* * *

Her eyes slowly open and notices many people around her. She slumps up and sees everyone staring at her. She blinks and turns to Ben, then shakes her head in disappointment. "I suppose, I should of let Khyber capture me." She said sarcastically.

"Wha-What?! Pshh…at least I saved you from _death_." Ben said angrily.

"Which, I could of done all on my _own_." She replied.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't be too harsh on Ben." Rook said with concern.

"I'm sorry, but please don't call me that. Please, call me Roxanne." She told Rook.

"Of course, Roxanne." Rook nodded.

She then notices Max Tennyson into the crowd. "Hello, Roxanne. It's been a long time since you last visited us, plumbers." He greeted.

Roxanne looked away in shame. "Y-yeah." She got off the bed noticing her side was wrapped in white bandages, on top of her black tank-top.

Max put his hand on her shoulder. "You have to stay and rest, Roxanne. You can't-"

"I'm sorry." She breaks him off. "But, I can't stay here, any longer." She said and looked at the exit.

"McCloud, don't." Max said.

"I'm sorry." She began to walk away slowly and ran.

"Ben, go…"

"On it." Ben replied to Max and ran after her.

"Excuse me, Magister." Rook said and followed Ben.

"Let's see if XLR8 can catch up to her." Ben said as he turned his Omnitrix to XLR8 and transformed.

"Aww yeah!" He said as the Omnitrix got another of his aliens correct, again.

Roxanne looked back and saw Ben as XLR8 go in front of her. She quickly stopped. "Can't you just leave me alone?" She said angrily to Ben.

"Can't you just stop being stubborn and _listen_?" Ben said to Roxanne.

Roxanne got surprised and began to listen to Ben.

"Look, you're hurt. How can you keep on moving while you're lung is cut and everything else is broken?" Ben asked her.

"I'm trying to…" Roxanne replied. "I…I must find Khyber and destroy him, before it's too late…" She said with concern.

"Then…" Ben began as he turned back to normal. "…why can't you let us help you?" He asked.

"Because…" She said looking down and then looked back up at Ben. "…this is _none of your business!_" She said as she dashed towards Ben and attacked him.

Ben blocked her punch. "Why are you fighting me?!" He said.

She struggled a kick. Ben blocked it. "Because…_you won't leave!_" She said struggling to hit him.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she hit his chest and he went back. "_Leave…me…al-…"_ She said as she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Ben ran to her and held her. He studied her again and smiled.

Rook caught up and then saw them both, he also smiled. Everyone else came to the scene and Blukic and Driba walked in front of Rook and stopped.

"Did we miss something?" Blukic asked.

"We came late." Driba said.

* * *

"The princess has found her prince charming. This will be good." A blonde woman said in the shadows of the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben 10: Infinite Evolution, Vol 1

Chapter Three: New Order

"Really! Someone tell me what's going on!" Driba demanded angrily.

Max chuckled at their confusion and held them both on his hands. "Roxanne is back." He replied.

"Roxanne? Does he mean...the Roxanne McCloud, banished princess of the Milky Way Galaxy?" Driba said turning to Blukic.

Blukic picked his nose without care. "I thought she was dead." He remarked.

Ben carried Roxanne and walked towards Max and the rest of the plumbers. "I think she'll need to stay put for a little while." He said with a nervous smile.

"Alfa, take the Princess back to the infirmary." Max ordered one of the plumbers in a red suit; the alfa took Roxanne off Ben's arms and ran off to the infirmary. "Ben and Rook, come with me." Max directed them on the opposite direction.

"What are we doing?" Ben asked.

Max walked firmly towards the control room and sat down in front of one of the computers. "Look." He pointed at Roxanne's death report.

Ben and Rook skimmed through it and as they skimmed Max stood up. "It's her death report." He said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ben said leaning back onto one of the chairs he was sitting on.

"Someone recorded this wanted everyone to know that she was dead." Max explained.

"Who would want her majesty dead?" Rook asked.

"There's a list. Of criminals, that would want her dead in a millisecond." Max also said.

"Wait, is there something you aren't telling us, Grandpa?" Ben squinted.

"Let's just say...we have another big bad to worry about at the moment." Max said with a sigh.

"Who is-" Ben began to say as the same alfa who took her away dashed into the scene and interrupted Ben.

"Magister Tennyson, her majesty is gone." He said with worry.

"What?" Max said angrily slamming the desk.

* * *

"When we turned she was gone, Magister. I am truly sorry." The alfa said in a sorrow tone.

Max took a deep breath of disappointment. "It's alright, I suppose." He said.

Rook gave a glance at Ben. "I suppose this was expected of her, right?" He turned to Max.

Max took a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes, it was...unfortunately. I guess you both know what to do."

Rook and Ben nodded and dashed away into the Proto-Truck.

* * *

Roxanne looks back hiding in an alley and sees the Proto-Truck take leave and hovers away on the opposite direction.

When she arrived her destination, she laid down her things and laid back on the lime green grassy ground. Her eyes slowly began to close and she fell asleep.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar chuckling from the distance and gets up as quickly as possible. She looks around and hears bushes rustling and tree branches creaking. She then sees a glimpse of red and sees her worst enemy ever.

"Enchantress." Roxanne said with a squint.

"Oh darling I didn't know you were going to find me that quickly." She replied as she giggled and her blonde curly hair bounced.

"You're not hard to miss, literally." Roxanne said as she began her first swing.

Enchantress dodged it and giggled some more. "Aaahhh, honey you haven't changed a bit. Even your aim is still bad." She then hovered higher.

Roxanne groaned in anger and began to follow Enchantress. "Yeah and you're still obnoxious." She swang more an Enchantress continually dodged.

"Ooooh...who's the cuties in the blue and green?" Enchantress pointed at a front direction.

Roxanne quickly turned and saw Ben and Rook running to her aid.

"Oh great." Roxanne said unhappily.

"Enchantress..." Rook murmured to himself.

Ben and Roxanne turned to him in confusion. "You know her?!" They both said in sync.

"Not really, I have read about her in my studies." Rook replied.

"Ahhh...I suppose now I'm even in history, that's very pleasing..."Enchantress hovered down and began to walk slowly towards the rest.

"Yeah, let's see about the year of your death." Roxanne said as she dashed towards Enchantress.

"Pathetic." Enchantress said with disappointment and blasted Roxanne away.

Roxanne splatted on a brick wall nearby. Ben and Rook turned to the direction Roxanne got blasted and looked back at Enchantress.

"Hmmm...Which cutie should I get rid of first?" Enchantress touched her chin and looked at Rook.

"Tag," Enchantress' bionic hand began to glow. "you're it." She finished as she blasted Rook away and turned to Ben.

"You must be Ben Tennyson, I've heard a lot about you and your nice watch." She said as she walked closer to him.

Ben paced back slowly. "What do you want?" He said sternly.

"I want many things Ben; money, jewels, power..." She tried off as she leaned closer to Ben and invaded his personal space.

"I want..." Enchantress placed her bionic hand at Ben's cheek.

"Get away from him you snake!" Roxanne called out from behind Enchantress and twisted her neck.

Ben walked back as Enchantress fell down paralyzed. "Great, the princess had to save the hero. Bravo, McCloud. Bravo..." She rose up and cracked back her head into place and turned towards Roxanne, who was already limping.

"...but not good enough for an encore." Enchantress finished and attacked Roxanne. They both continuously wrestled towards the brick wall and Enchantress slammed Roxanne towards the wall while strangling her.

Roxanne quickly looked at her Infinitrix and saw it was still at low battery. She then began to kick her in the stomach and that helped her loosen her grip.

Roxanne broke free and began to run. Her lungs began to have a sharp pain and she kneeled down and struggled to breathe. Ben ran to her aid and helped her up.

"Ben...run...save...yourself...before she'll catch...you." Roxanne managed to say.

"I'm not running." Ben said as he got up and transformed into Fourarms.

"Ahahahahah...haaahhh..." Enchantress laughed and swung at Ben's stomach and he slid across the alley.

"Aughhh...she's pretty strong." Ben commented.

"I've got more where that came from, sweetie." Enchantress zipped through and continuously kicked and punched Ben.

Ben then quickly grabbed her bionic arm and in mid air threw her back down to the solid concrete. He slammed back down and walked towards her.

"Hahahah...it was fun playing with you Teddyboy but I must go." Enchantress said as she got up. "I'll see you soon, Ben." She waved and blew a kiss goodbye, disappeared.

Ben transformed back to normal and Roxanne came towards Ben. She sighed in disappointment. "Why did my stupid lungs have to fail me now." She said with frustration.

Ben turned and saw Rook coming.

"You ok?" Roxanne asked.

"I only have a severe headache, nothing too serious." Rook said as he rubbed his head.

Roxanne smiled. "Oh ok then." She turned to an opposite direction. "Well, that got over with now I have to go and try to look for Enchantress. I'll be out of your way." Roxanne said as she waved goodbye.

Ben quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Not with those bad lungs you won't." He said with a smirk.

"Uhmm yes I can so let me go." Roxanne pulled away her arm.

"We're not leaving until you're coming with us, Roxanne, Grandpa's orders." Ben said.

"Even though I dearly respect your Grandfather, Airhead, I must take a pass on your wonderful offer." Roxanne said as she began to walk away.

Ben walked in front of her. "I suppose you want the hard way, Princess." Ben said as he iron gripped her neck. She fell paralyzed onto the floor.

"Ohhhhohoh...you'll pay for this you, YOU!-" Roxanne said as she struggled to get up.

"My apologies, your majesty but orders are orders." Rook said as he carried her on his back.

Roxanne grunted in agitation, knowing she couldn't win and Ben playfully took out his tongue and both walked towards the Proto-Truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben 10: Infinite Evolution, Vol 1

Chapter Four: Royal Jewels

"I suppose, I would ask why are we doin' this Cleo?" One of the girls asked her with hands on her hips.

"Of course girl! That's what boss said!" Cleo replied walking over the glass roof. Her brown eyes shone as she saw the jewel glisten under its glass case. "Mmm boy we got ourselves a beaut, girls." Cleo said to her crew.

"Umm...are you sure this is safe Cleo?" The taller girl asked shyly.

"Heck yeah! Why do you think I'm here, fool!" Cleo replied.

"Oh okay...sorry." The tall girl bowed her head in shame.

"Alrighty, y'all know what to do, ya ready?" Cleo asked them as she fastened her rope and they held it tightly. "Alright girls, 'till I pull the rope twice y'all stop ya hear?"

Both girls nodded in agreement and Cleo began to lower down. She observed her surroundings and pulled the rope twice when she was just an inch away from the jewel. She pulled out her laser and cut a hole through it and held it in her hands.

She examined it gently and quickly the alarm began to go off. She looked up and the girls quickly pulled her up and some security guards came, trying to catch her.

"Buh bye!" Cleo waved tauntingly and got up the roof and ran off with her two sidekicks jumping off the building towards the dark night sky.

* * *

"If I may be correct, someone stole the Blue Aurora?" Rook asked the guard.

"Yes, all I remember was a human girl and had, rich dark skin, I believe he also had accomplices." The guard explained.

"Did you hear any names?" Rook continued to ask.

"No, unfortunately." The guard said shaking his head.

"I see thank you for our time." Rook nodded in conclusion and turned to Ben who was leaning on a wall, minding his own business.

Ben noticed Rook and leaned away from the wall and walked towards Rook. "Did you catch anything?" He asked.

"Not much, but a peculiar thing was that how would a human girl know about the Blue Aurora..." Rook dozed off with a pensive look.

"Hm? What? I wasn't paying attention." Ben said.

"Are you still thinking about her majesty?" Rook asked Ben with a smirk.

"Psshh no...not really...why would you think that?" Ben said in denial.

"Ever since we came here you were looking at the entrance door this whole time." Rook explained.

"Yeah? So?" Ben replied as he blushed lightly.

"Sooner or later you have to tell her majesty how you feel." Rook said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Ben said as he turned and saw Roxanne standing right in front of him.

"Boo." Roxanne said as Ben jumped in surprise. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Uhmmm...nothing nothing, erm...what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at HQ?" Ben asked, trying to change the subject.

"lt was boring over there; paperwork, computers, tracking down stuff...ugh it was annoying. It was close to driving me nuts!" Roxanne said with irritation.

"Ahhh...I see..." Ben replied with a nod.

"So I sneaked out and tracked you guys down." Roxanne said with a smile.

"Wait, isn't Grandpa going to get mad?" Ben asked.

"I mean he had it coming and either way I was with you guys, so I don't think so..." Roxanne put attention to the scene. "...what happened there?" She pointed at the display.

"Someone stole the Blue Aurora, something like that...Rook says its important, you know...the usual." Ben said casually.

"The Blue Aurora? Wow they've got some guts to take that precious thing. Hmmm...who would...want..." Roxanne began to doze off and think.

"Got anything?" Ben asked.

"Nope." Then suddenly an idea occurred to her. "Impossible, so then..." Roxanne grabbed Rook's clipboard and read through it. "I think I know who it is...but we need to make a plan and I know just the one." She said finishing with a grin.

"How does this plan go again?" Ben asked as he then took a sip of his smoothie.

Roxanne finished scrolling and showed Ben and Rook the picture of the figure. "Okay, so the Blue Aurora is an artifact that was made thousands of years ago by this old alive civilization and they gave it to the person next in power to gain special abilities."

"So how would the plan work?" Ben said interrupting Roxanne.

"I'm getting there airhead. Now, the only way to activate it is to be on the most elevated building possible at the full moon. And the full moon will be..." She then trailed off and typed some more on the keyboard. "Tonight." She finished.

* * *

"So where is this planet located?" Rook asked.

"It's a few planets away from Pluto." Roxanne replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ben said and began to walk towards the Proto-Truck.

Roxanne smiled and followed Ben and Rook followed Roxanne towards the Proto-Truck.

* * *

"Okay, bawss we're here!" Cleo announced as she walked into the abandoned warehouse.

Cleo's friends walked behind her as a dark figure emerged from the darkness. Her black heels clicked as she walked towards Cleo. She then pulled down her black cloak's hoodie and her blonde curls cascaded down.

"I see you have done well...now I want you to do me a favor." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Anything you say...Enchantress." Cleo replied.

* * *

"We're here." Roxanne said as she saw the planet from the window.

Ben sleepily woke up and yawned. "Oh yeah? Great." He replied sleepishly.

Rook steered in on the landing and landed the Proto-Ship. "The atmosphere is well, you may exit now." Rook said as he checked the planet's atmosphere at his computer.

Roxanne opened the door and got out. She looked at her surroundings and observed the tropical setting. Rook and Ben followed and Roxanne led them towards the temple.

They walked for a while and Ben saw the temple get very close. "So how do we know they're here? What if they already left?" Ben said.

Roxanne looked back at Ben and smiled. "Don't worry airhead, I got it all under control." She finished and then walked into some muddy substance. "Ew! What is this?!" She pulled her foot up and saw it wasn't mud. She quickly turned at Ben and Rook and saw they walked into the mud and began to sink in.

"This is quicksand!" Rook exclaimed as he quickly sunk deeper into the quicksand.

"You got it under control, huh?" Ben said sarcastically.

"How was I suppose to know there was quicksand here?!" Roxanne replied angrily.

"Well, you said knew about this place!" Ben replied back.

"Will you both stop arguing?! We have other problems in peril at the moment!" Rook said as he struggled to pull out his Proto-Tool.

Roxanne tried to pull Ben out of the quicksand and accidentally fell in too. "Oh great..." Roxanne said as both her and Ben are almost devoured by the quicksand.

Rook got his Proto-Tool, pulled out the rope from it and lassoed it around a nearby tree. He pulled back and escaped and pulled away Ben and Roxanne.

Ben looked at Roxanne with relief and wiped off some of the excess quicksand on him.

Suddenly, a loud earthquake startled everyone and they all looked up at the grand temple.

"Enchantress!" Roxanne called out as she saw her at the top of the roof of the grand temple.

Enchantress looked down and jumped off the temple towards Ben and the others. Roxanne quickly dashed towards her and made a big clash, beginning a new fight.

"Hahaha! Awww...you believe you could foil my plans now?" Enchantress asked Roxanne as she blocked her hits.

"I don't believe, I know, Enchantress." Roxanne continued to punch her.

Enchantress backed up and kicked Roxanne on the face. "These black diamond stilettos always make the job done." She finished as she saw Roxanne thump to the ground.

A stream of blood dripped off of Roxanne's forehead. She looked up with anger, struggling to get up.

"That's enough." Ben said as he walked towards Enchantress, Rook followed.

"Oh! I suppose Benjamin wanted to play too? But please, don't get anymore blood stains on my red silk, it's really pricey and hard to replace." Enchantress pulled out her bionic arm and shot at Ben and Rook.

Ben looked towards him Omnitrix and turned it on and another error occurred. "Oh great out of all the times I really needed-"

"I got this Ben." Rook cut off and dashed towards Enchantress with his Proto-Tool at hand.

"Ooooh! More toys, yes." She blocked Rook's Proto-Tool with her bionic arm. She twisted it and grabbed it and crushed it. "Oopsies, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off as she kicked Rook in the gut. "...break it."

Rook struggled to get up. "Any last words?" She said as she pointed her bionic arm at him.

"Enough!" Both Roxanne and Ben jumped in.

"Awww...how cute. I'm sick of you both interfering with my plans. Queens! I need you!" Enchantress called out.

The Queens came out of the bushes and trees and surrounded Ben, Roxanne and Rook.

"Check and mate, Princess." Cleo said with her laser gun at hand.

Vicky and Liz followed Cleo and pulled out their laser guns. "Nowhere else to hide anymore! Hahaaaa!" Vicky said with her raspy voice.

Roxanne looked at Enchantress go on the top of the temple and lift up the Blue Aurora.

"Oh no you don't." Roxanne then attacked Cleo and flipped over her and kicked her hand, grabbing the laser gun.

She began to run towards the temple. She blasted at Enchantress and a force field blocked her. Then, a blue glow began to shine from the jewel Enchantress held.

Roxanne climbed up towards the temple and tried to gain Enchantress' attention.

Ben then saw what was going on and improvised and began to fight against the Queens, followed by Rook.

The blue light began to get brighter and brighter until it reached it's peak and Roxanne arrived at the temple's peak.

"You lost, honey. It's over!" Enchantress said as the blue light grew out and became white.

The whole planet began to crumble and Roxanne blocked herself from the blinding light. When everything normalized, Enchantress showed her anodie form and floated over the roof. Ben and Rook defeated the Queens and saw what was happening.

She held the Blue Aurora at hand and broke it. "Back off." She said as she blasted Roxanne off the roof.

Roxanne fell to the ground, Ben ran to her aid and saw Enchantress open a portal and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the Queens were by her side. "I'll play with you all later, I gotta make more errands…" She looked at Ben and blew a kiss at him. "...'till we meet again, Benji." She waved goodbye and they all walked into the portal and disappeared.

Roxanne got up slowly and Ben helped her up. "Man, I messed up, big time!" She said angrily.

"You tried that's all that mattered." Ben said.

"No, I really messed up and it's all my fault. Now, she's got the power of the Blue Aurora and her mature anodie powers." Roxanne said with frustration.

"Don't you mean Anodite?" Ben corrected her.

"No...Anodie is the class higher than Anodites and can control both positive and negative energy." Roxanne explained.

"That is correct. Followed by the Negadites, that control the negative life energy." Rook explained.

"Wait you know about this, Rook?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I had a class about them and their history in Anodine." Rook replied.

"Now, we got a full-fledged unstoppable Anodie on the loose and it's all thanks to-"

"Stop." Ben cut off Roxanne and put his hands over her shoulders. "We will defeat her. You got the Ben Tennyson by your side." Ben explained.

Roxanne shook her head. "It's not that easy." She said looking away.

"Yeah, I know, but that's why we train, right?" Ben replied with a smile.

Roxanne looked back and smiled too. "You really are an airhead, Ben" She replied.

"Yeah, I know." Ben finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben 10: Infinite Evolution, Vol. 1

Chapter Five: Retake

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I needed to add more stuff and I've been slowed down because of school. Enjoy!_

Rook's Proto-Ship hovered back to Earth as Ben, Rook and Roxanne finished a long day after their mission. Ben turned back and looked at Roxanne, who was spacing out.

"Roxanne." Ben called out.

Roxanne jumped and noticed Ben was calling her. "Huh? Oh, what's up?" She replied.

"Tell us about what happened to you...when you were little." Ben said curiously.

Roxanne's brows jumped up. "Why do you ask that all of the sudden?" She asked.

"It's been bothering me for a while now and I'm really curious to know." Ben replied.

Roxanne took a deep breath and shook her head. "Too bad. I won't spill." She said.

"What?!" Ben shouted.

Rook noticed how the conversation was going. "Ben. this is personal. She may say her past whenever she may feel comfortable." He explained.

"Thanks Rook." Roxanne said thankfully.

"No problem." He replied.

Ben turned around slumping back onto his seat and looked out his window with boredom.

* * *

"Emperor Attea! Emperor Attea!" One of the incursean soliders called out frantically and ran towards her presence.

The Empress turned with an irritated face. "What is it?" She called out.

"I'm s-sorry y-y-our g-greatness but...you have a v-visitor." The incursean solider

stuttered.

The Empress turned and saw the figure she wore a red silk dress with black diamond stilettos. She flipped her long blonde locks away her face. She looked up at the empress and smirked. "Hello Empress Attea, may I have a word?"

* * *

The Proto-Truck parked inside the Plumber HQ and Rook, Ben and Roxanne got out of it and walked towards Max.

"Hello Majister." Rook greeted.

"Sup Grandpa." Ben followed.

"Yo." Roxanne nodded.

"Roxanne, I got a call from your former teacher, Ephorus." Max began.

Roxanne gasped. "I thought...he was…" She trailed off.

"He's fine. He told me to get you back in shape. So, you're enrolled into a higher class in the Plumber Academy, even higher than the Rooters." Max said.

Roxanne took the information in and took a deep breath. "Alright, when do I depart?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Max replied blankly.

Ben walked towards Roxanne and patted her shoulder. "Good luck at school." He said sarcastically.

"Who said only Roxanne was going?" Max said with a chuckle.

"But you said…" Ben trailed off.

"Hahah! This will be good for you and Rook both." Max replied.

Rook smiled. "Thank you Majister Tennyson." He said with gratitude.

"No problem. Good luck!" Max waved and walked away.

"Great." Ben said unhappily.

* * *

"What brings 'ya here?" Attea asks.

"For many reasons, your greatness." The visitor began.

"Alright, but first things' first; who are 'ya and what do 'ya want?" Attea asked as she got off her throne and walked towards the visitor.

The visitor giggled. "I'm Enchantress. Let's make a deal." She finished.

* * *

Ben yawned as he waited for Rook to come. Roxanne held her sports bag and looked around.

Rook arrived and ran towards them. When he caught up to them he stopped and catches his breath. "I apologize, I had trouble searching for my necessities." He huffed.

"It's alright, you aren't late." Roxanne said reassuringly.

"Thank goodness." Rook breathed with relief.

Then, the alpha plumber arrived with the ship behind him and escorted everyone else inside the space shuttle.

Ben, Rook, and Roxanne took their seats inside. Ben layed back and closed his eyes.

"Wake me up when the trip is over." Ben finished with a yawn.

Roxanne shook her head in disappointment and looked at Rook.

"So...what motivated you to become Ben's partner?" She asked curiously.

"I suppose the fact that I am working with the Ben Tennyson and still do the job." He said as he looked at Ben.

"And ai suppose he has gotten on your nerves, huh?" She continued.

"Yes, plenty of times." Rook chuckled.

Roxanne smiled and looked out the window.

The engine of the space shuttle grew louder and louder, finally flying off into the dark space.

* * *

Roxanne then noticed the Academy come closer and closer. She turned to Ben and Rook; finding out, they were fast asleep.

She shook Ben's shoulder first. "Hey, we're here." She then turned to Rook and shook his shoulder also. "Rook, you too."

They both opened their eyes slowly and stretched as far as they could.

"I suppose the travel here took very long." Rook said as he rubbed his eye.

"Yeah, it did." Ben yawned.

Roxanne giggled at their cute way of waking up. Then, suddenly the space shuttle parked on the floor.

The alpha plumber helped escort them out of the space shuttle. Roxanne looked at the academy and studied it carefully. She then saw the alpha plumber leave and saw the instructor studying them carefully. He was as tall as Rook and had purple skin.

"Welcome, I am magister Khledon. I will be your new instructor." He said blankly. He turned to Ben and Roxanne. "I am honored to be at both of your presence." He finished with a smile.

"Likewise." Rook jumped in with a nod.

Kheldon gave a deep chuckle and smiled towards Rook. "Shall we get started, then?" He asked with a smile.

Ben, Rook and Roxanne followed Khledon to the excersise and combat room. They all walked in and saw the big open space with

equipment and free space.

Kheldon walked in with his hands behind his back. "We are first beginning with a test. I'd like to see how well developed in combat you all are." He said.

Kheldon turned to Roxanne. "Shall we get started, then?" He asks her with a smile.

Roxanne turned to him and nodded. She walked in the area filled with matts everywhere. She turned and saw her first opponent walk in the area. Roxanne lifted up her fists towards her face and made a defensive stance towards her opponent.

The opponent does the same and they both look at Kheldon and then back at each other.

"Begin." Kheldon ignited the battle and watched Roxanne begin the first hit. The opponent blocked and faught back. Roxanne dodged their every attack and kicked them in the face and they fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Kheldon's eyes widened and made a smug smile. "Bring in the other one." He commanded as a masked opponent came.

Roxanne studied carefully her next opponent and went back to her position and stance. The masked opponent did the same.

"Begin." Kheldon repeated ad the fight began.

The masked opponent brought out swords and attacked her. She swiftly dodged the swords and went from behind the masked opponent and kicked them at their neck. They quickly tumbled down, paralyzed.

Kheldon then felt amused and chuckled. "Bring in the group." He commanded again.

A group of five opponents came with different weapons and different clothing. They all came and they already began to attack Roxanne.

Roxanne began to run and devised a plan as she dodged all of the five opponents. She began fighting two and got hit by the other two. She quickly tried to distract the four and make them to hit themselves.

The plan, unfortunately, didn't work. She then tried to attack all of them at once and got only two badly injured.

She struggled more and more to win the fight and defeated the opponents one by one in a slow pace.

When she finished her last one, she finished with two deep cuts on her arms, a cut on the side of her cheek, and a black bruise on her left eye.

She was breathing thickly and she was showered with sweat. Then Kheldon turned to Ben. "I believe it's your turn to fight Roxanne." He said smiling.

Ben gave a surprised look and blinked. "Excuse me? Do you not see her condition?" Ben scolded.

Kheldon glanced at Roxanne, standing there with her fists up high, awaiting her next opponent. "She seems fine to me…" He said touching his chin. "Let's see if you can give her another black eye." He said with a smirk and pushed Ben inside the scene.

Roxanne gave a confused look at Ben. "What are you doing here?" She asked and turned to Kheldon. "Do I have to…?" She trailed off.

"Yes, you do." He interrupted and transformed to Four Arms. "I promise to be easy on 'ya." He said sorrowfully.

Roxanne laughed. "You don't look like it, Four Arms." She replied as she began with her first swing.

He blocked it and grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She got up and smiled. "Wow Ben, is that really what you got?" She asked as she got up.

"I'm going easy on you, Roxanne. You're hurt and…"

"So what? We gotta pass this test, right?" She finished and flipped towards to Ben and jumped over him and pushed all of his pressure points as quickly as possible. She landed and turned and saw Ben's arms droop down. She kicked him on his back and he leaned and got back up again. He turned and smirked.

"You got me good, Roxanne." He chuckled nervously.

"It isn't over yet." Roxanne said as she dashed towards Ben and kicked his face and he fell with a large thud. She brushed the dust off her shoulders and turned.

"You ok?" She asked as Ben transformed back into his human form.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Here let me help you up." She helped Ben up and smiled.

Suddenly, a chuckle coming from Kheldon made Ben and Roxanne jump and look at his direction.

"Really? You would help your enemy up, McCloud?" He asked.

"He isn't my enemy, Magister." She said angrily.

"Oh yeah? What if you were in a situation where Ben was mind-controlled or decides to become evil, Roxanne? Hmmmm? Or perhaps decides to become evil on his own? Would you still help him up?" Kheldon says as he grabs Ben and puts him in a headlock.

"Lets see if you would respond if you saw him as a hostage?" He then gives off a creepy smile.

Roxanne groans as she runs towards Kheldon and he brings out a knife and slices his cheek. She quickly stops and gasps.

"One more step and his neck will be next." He threatens.

Roxanne walks back. "L-let him g-go Magister." She began to stutter.

Kheldon chuckles. "I knew you'd chicken out and let Ben_ die_." He threw Ben towards the floor and put his foot over his face.

"You're gonna do anything now? Or should I get things started over here?" He asked.

Roxanne didn't reply and observed Ben as he was squashed by Kheldon.

Kheldon's chuckle grew into a loud laugh. "Alright then...let's get things started." He dashed towards Roxanne and began his first punch.

She quickly dodged and she then responded with another. Kheldon grabbed her arm and flipped her over him and slammed her on the floor, repeatedly. Until, Roxanne aims her feet at Kheldon's face to kick him and break free. She did it with success and ran towards Ben. Kheldon jumped in front of her and punched her on the face.

She covered her nose and a gush of blood fell out of it. She wiped it off and got tripped by Kheldon. She fell and tried to get up and Kheldon began to kick her in the stomach.

She struggled to get up and he then grabbed her jacket and threw her across the room.

She slowly got up and looked at Kheldon with burning rage. Running towards him something unexpected happens, a blue light emitted from her hand and blasted it at Kheldon.

It blasted him towards the wall and he was unconscious.

Ben's moan bright Roxanne back to her senses and she ran towards him. "Hey, you ok?" She asked him.

Ben nodded in reply. He coughed and looked up to Rook. "Where were you?". He asked.

"Right after Roxanne's first battle, Magister asked me to bring this." Rook showed a white towel.

Kheldon came from behind. "Thank you, Blonko." He grabbed the towel and wiped his face. "I think this lesson is clear, good night." he finished and walked away.

Roxanne and Ben got medical help as soon as Kheldon left. After the medical attention, the gang was escorted by another plumber to their barracks.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU SAY TO ME?!" Attea slammed her hand to her post.

"I said, I'm taking over the Incursean empire, sweetie." Enchantress said with a smile.

"I NEED YOU OUTTA HERE NOW!" Attea screeched and pointed at her.

"Why? The party's getting started." Enchantress began to float and summoned blue lighting.

* * *

"Attention!" A plumber cadet called out of the barracks.

Ben, Rook, and Roxanne walked out of the barracks having the uniform on.

"Are you sure that you're both ok coming out like this?" Rook asked Ben and Roxanne cautiously.

"I just got a few cuts that's all." Ben showed off his bandage of his cheek.

"Yeah, this is nothing." Roxanne said smiling and bumped into the cadet.

"Are you Ms. McCloud?" He asked formerly.

"Yes? Why?" She knew where this was going into.

"Magister Kheldon told me to make you have a day off. This training exercise is made for Tennyson and Blonko." The cadet explained.

"I'm-" She got cut off by the cadet grabbing her arm.

"I apologize but you must rest, Ms. McCloud. Magister's orders." He pulled Roxanne away from Ben and Rook and escorted her back to her barrack.

Ben shook his head and looked at Rook. "Sometimes...I wonder...why?" He murmurs.

"Why what, Ben?" Rook asked curiously.

"Why she overdoes it. I mean if I were her I'd be glad I'd get a day off. And this whole time I've known her I've noticed that she has not once given up on a fight and with bruises and everything...she still keeps on going." Ben took a few steps while looking at the ground.

"I believe the reason why is because she's been chased after, beaten up and never rested, showing her trauma on her past." Rook explained.

"So you mean, she's traumatized and she can't let the defeat go?" Ben turned to Rook.

"Yes. My guess was the witnessing of her parent's death that caused her such grand trauma." Rook hypothesised.

"Man, I wish I could do something...for her, I mean." Ben finished looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Any last words, Attea?" Enchantress asks with a grim smile, pointing a gun at Attea's head.

"You ain't seen the last of us Incurseans!" She said stubbornly, trying to break free from Enchantress' arms..

"Oh yeah? I think I will...in the last few seconds. Or if you just happen to get the idea to give _me_ your _whole_ entire empire. That would be really nice now would it?" Enchantress shoved Attea against the wall. "What will it be?"

* * *

"This way." The cadet guided Ben and Rook to another room.

He dropped them off at a brown door. "Magister Kheldon will be waiting in the room." He finished and walked away.

Ben opened the door and it was pitch black. He walked in and Rook followed him. Quickly, the lights lit up and it was a grand space with a bridge in between the two doors.

"Ah! Tennyson and Blonko! It's nice to see you again! And no hard feelings about yesterday, yes? " Magister Kheldon said through a speaker.

"Where are we?" Ben demanded.

"You're at one of the other training rooms. This is known as the danger bridge. It's simple really. Just try crossing the bridge without fail." Kheldon explained.

"Alright." Ben nodded. "Easy enough." He said as he made his first step and the wood broke off and he quickly walked back.

"I forgot to mention...don't get killed." Kheldon finished as many knifes dashed down towards them and Rook quickly grabbed Ben and used his Proto-Tool to hold on to the unstable bridge. He swung Ben up onto the bridge. Ben stood and helped Rook up.

"It's so far away..." Ben squinted at the end of the bridge.

"Let's get going before it's too..."Suddenly Rook got cut off byatt sudden craxkling sound and the bridge began to crumble down into the abyss.

Ben and Rook ran as they could trying to reach the end. The whole bridge broke off and Ben an Rook fell into the abyss screaming out their last scream.

* * *

Roxanne examined her hand as she layed back onto her bed. She began to remember the moment while she fought Kheldon.

"Where did that blue light come from?" She murmured to herself.

"It's just like...when..." She trailed off in thought and a flash of her past made her jump.

She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back onto her wall.

"I defeated her..." She finished.


End file.
